gala_trinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythopoeia
Flora : There are many types of different and rare plants located on these planets. From exotic looking, to vegetables and medicinal. On the low IQ planet there are poisonous plants that are deadly to the touch. It has been discovered that there are also carnivorous plants who feed off insects, some are known to feed of animals and human beings. In the high IQ planet the amount of these dangerous plants have been depleted in great numbers and quarantine off so people are aware and not harmed. Pretty much were contained so they can be looked at.However in the low IQ planet, these plants are spreading around and have not been contained so the risk of people becoming eaten or being poisoned is still high. The main source for food on the Low IQ planet are the vegetables and fruit plants since animal life is scarce and mostly animals are diseased and dangerous. * Jubar Planet- is considered the greenest planet out of all three.there are 10 major rain forest on this planet the people both reside in the city and in the rainforest.There are rarely any dangerous plants that live in the lands usually found in the deep forest but are not deadly to humans. The Middle Class Planet has an extravagant plant life, apart from the beauty of the plants, its rich in fruit, vegetables, and medicinal plants. It is a capital crime to destroy plant life. * Raki Planet - is focused more on the structure and building of the cities. It does have the necessary plant life for the planet. However, when they are in need of any fruit, vegetable, medicinal, and exotic looking plantation. There is one main rainforest located on this planet and provides enough vegetation for the human and animals. The AI have developed cures for mainly all types of diseases, viruses, and cancer they were able to figure out a cure for any deadly disease known to man. Using the medicinal and vegetation plants and of course advance technologies. The only thing humankind is threaten for their life is time which they are still working on breaking as well. Fauna: The animal life on these planets are different. The low IQ planet has a limited source of cattle since most have died of from disease and other animals attacking and feeding off them. There are a mix of giant sewer rats, camel spiders and giant scorpions and rabied giant brown bears. The animal Life is Fierce, savage, Violent and ugly. The worst and dangerous animal you can imagine lives on this planet. In order for survival both animals and humans attack and feed off each other. * It's an everyday war between the two. It is known that on Planet Mambia some prehistoric animals have been spotted, who ever has has never lived to tell. The Ocean is filled with carnivorous fish that make it difficult for the people to hunt or travel thru the sea. Caves are filled with giant bugs and the green line is full of snakes that ate of the anacondas. * On the average and high IQ planet there are similar animal life thats is not at all crazy like the poor planet. Average IQ being the greenest planet of all three has the most exotic and beautifuls animals. Flying species has to be the one that populates the planet from the rest of the animals living there. On this planet the animals are respected and sacred and humans only kill cattle that is necessary to feed the people. Hunting for trophies is not permitted. * The high IQ planet Raki has a zoo of animals they keep for viewing but do not care much about the animals. They have a stable farm where the animals are raised and reproduced in order to have a food resource of meats. As for for pets now they have advance in technology and use droids and robots as a pet/companion that interacts and feels emotion of its master just like a regular live animal would do. Conlang: Low IQ is planet Mambia has very slang intensive language, often lazy with grammar structure & illiterate, Middle planet is most normal but have accents, Rich planet has refined and polished “perfect” language Religion: Poor planet is not aware of the other 2 Planets and worship AI as Gods that come visit the planet, middle is atheist, rich believe AI are the supreme beings and want to be like them